


Dog Course Adventure

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Eggsy takes reader to meet his family for the first time. JB decides to chase reader around his doggie fun course in the backyard. Obviously, Michelle and Eggsy witness everything.





	Dog Course Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is something from a whiiillle ago, just for funsies :) and please ignore the bad summary lol

Wednesday. In just 4 days, Y/n would head back home and leave London for the time being. She was nervous just thinking about it. Eggsy had told her that he would visit her as soon as possible and he definitely wanted to see her again, but she was not completely convinced of it yet. Sure, that was what she most wanted - that they would stay in touch, that she could be an important person in his life, that they were together forever - but the fact that he was a spy and constantly travelling the world left her in doubt.

“I thought of visiting my mum and Daisy today. You wanna join me?” he asked as they sat in a small restaurant having lunch. Y/n almost choked on her pasta. Had he really just asked that? “You ask me to meet your mum and baby sister?” “Well,” Eggsy laughed softly, “yeah I do. I’m sure you’ll be fine and they’ll love you. So, what do you say? ”

The girl sitting opposite from him initially said nothing. Without expression and still with the fork in her mouth she looked at him. He wanted her to meet his mum and sister. That had to mean something. Right? Her heart started beating faster.

“Don’t panic, luv. It’s just tea, nothing formal or anything. Oh and you could meet JB as well.”  
“JB? Your dog?” Y/n had finally found her voice again.  
“Yeah. You two’d make great friends!” Eggsy smiled happily.  
“Ok well, um, let’s go see your family …” Y/n said after a while, though it sounded more like a question. She was not sure if she wanted to. Of course she wanted it, but she was still scared that it wouldn’t mean as much to him as it did to her. They had only met a couple of days ago but it felt to her like they’d known each other for years. The last few days on vacation in London she spent entirely with the boy and she fell head over heels in love with him.

“Hello little boy” Eggsy cuddled the little pug immediately after walking into the big house.  
Y/n smiled at the sight in front of her. She could see how much the dog meant to Eggsy and that caused the nervousness to increase once again.  
“Come here JB, I want you to meet Y/n,” Eggsy whispered to the animal on his arm and stepped to Y/n’s side.  
Immediately, the dog sniffed at her, licked her face and barked in excitement.  
“I knew you would like each other.” A happy smile formed on Eggsy’s face.  
“He is so much cuter than on the pictures you showed me!” Y/n assured him with a smile.  
After some time, however, JB started to jump around both of their feet, letting him know that standing around was just not entertaining enough for the little pug.

“He wants you to play with him,” Eggsy informed, opening the large French door that led out to the garden, while Y/n was still in awe of the beautiful property. The sides of the conservatory attached to the back of the house were made entirely of glass and comfortable chairs and armchairs were surrounded by a number of plants. Through the window you could overlook the large outdoor area. At the back of the garden Y/n could see a small waterfall and a wooden pavilion, and in the center of the green area they had built a fun doggie play area - from seesaw to tires to sticks in the ground there was everything a dogs heart could wish for. It was a wonderful outdoor space and gorgeous house. No wonder Eggsy tried to stay at his mum’s house as often as possible when he was not on a mission.

JB was still tinkering around Y/n. “Okay, I will play with you! Come on, hunt me! Hunt meeee!” Y/n yelled and immediately jumped through the huge garden, followed by the small pug. Eggsy grinned, watching the two as they rushed through the green grass, but eventually decided to prepare everything for tea with his mother and little sister.

A few minutes later, he heard someone unlock the front door, while he was getting cups, plates and spoons ready, happily smiling at the thought of Y/n and JB having fun together outside. It was Michelle with a smiling Daisy on her arm. He went to meet them and gave both of them a tight, welcoming hug. Far too rarely could he spend time with his family and every single time he was glad to see them unhurt and happy, unlike the times he had come home when they were still living with Dean.

“What’s that noise?” His mother asked as she helped her daughter take off her coat. Soft laughter and barking was heard from outside.  
“Well, uhm, I got a friend of mine with me,” Eggsy answered a little shyly, “Y/n and JB are in the garden right now, having fun.”  
“Y/n? You brought a girl with you?” His mum smiled knowingly, putting her daughter into the baby crib.  
“Don’t give me that look, mum. She is only a friend.”  
“Whatever you say…” Michelle smirked. “Alright then, introduce her to us. It’s been a while since you liked a girl and now I’m really curious.”  
“Somehow I knew you’d say that, mum.”

Smiling, the three of them started walking towards the back of the house, but as soon as they entered the conservatory they stopped. Perplexed they stared at the scenario that presented itself to them from outside. Y/n was just climbing over the seesaw laughing, JB was on her tail. It almost seemed like the dog was chasing the girl through the course. As soon as she had left the seesaw, she ran for the tire.

“Oh no,” Eggsy mumbled quietly, his eyes still fixated on the girl. The diameter of the tire was quite small and although Y/n was a small person, he started to panic, expecting her to get stuck. But the girl did not seem to care. She leaped through the ring, her hands outstretched, and landed safely back on the grass with a roll. She was a little out of breath, but JB, who obviously enjoyed himself, did not leave her alone. So she got up a few moments later and the dog chased her through the red and yellow sticks just a couple of meters away.

“Seems like she’s having fun,” Michelle laughed.  
“Well … yeah” was all Eggsy was able to reply. Fascinated, he stared at what was happening in front of him. Y/n and JB slowly approached the big red training tunnel.  
“No way!” Eggsy said quietly, his eyes wide.  
“She won’t, will she?” His mother asked him, obviously just as scared.

Only a blink of an eye later the girl disappeared into the red tube. It rocked from side to side, like a worm snaking down the floor. Eggsy was holding his breath. He only hoped she would find her way out again. It took a while before JB and finally also Y/n’s head appeared at the other end. Both Eggsy and his mum let out a relieved sigh. His mum was the first one to speak.  
“So, she’s safe now, I’m gonna go put the kettle on”, Michelle said and left her son on his own, heading to the kitchen.

For a while, Eggsy just stood there and watched Y/n and JB interact with each other. The two got along splendidly and both did not seem to want to leave each other alone. She was so different, so full of life and seemed to enjoy everything. She fascinated Eggsy over again and again, he couldn’t help but smile. That his mum had already returned from the kitchen putting out different kinds of cakes, cookies and tea, went completely past him.

"Seems like she is a really nice girl.” His mother was standing next to him, watching the girl in the garden.  
Eggsy was startled at first, he had not noticed that she had stepped next to him, but finally smiled.  
“She really is. I never met someone like her before.”  
“So we will see her more often now.”  
“Well, uh, dunno yet.”  
“But I do. And JB loves her, too.”  
Confused, Eggsy looked at his mother’s happy face. “What do you mean by that?”  
“Oh come on. Don’t try to pretend, honey. I can see it in the way you look at her. ”

Eggsy didn’t know what to reply. Was it really that obvious? He wasn’t even sure himself yet, but apparently everybody else had noticed how he truly felt inside. He had fallen for this girl – hard, after only a couple of days spending with her… “I’m really happy for you, darling. It’s been a long time since you had a girlfriend and I’m sure it’s good for you. I know she is. And now introduce us, tea is ready.”  
Eggsy cleared his throat slightly before running to the tiny pug and girl still playing with each other in the garden. Y/n lay on her stomach and ruffled the dog in front of her. Meanwhile JB licked her face over and over again.  
“You would beat anyone in a dog-course competition!” Eggsy grinned down at the girl.  
“You saw me doing that?!” Y/n exclaimed breathless before blushing into a deep red shade.  
“Yes I did and my mum did, too.”

Y/n’s heart stopped beating at the words she’d just heard. “She saw it, too?! Oh my god, that is the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me! I can’t believe it…”  
“It’s not that bad, she thought it was funny. And now she really wants to get to know you. So come on, tea is ready.” He pulled her to her feet and with a queasy feeling in her stomach they headed for the conservatory. Michelle was already waiting for the two to arrive, with a warm smile on her face.

“Mum, this is Y/n. Y/n, this is my mum Michelle” Eggsy announced.  
“Nice to meet you, Y/n,” Michelle said, pulling the girl into her arms for a welcoming hug.  
“My pleasure,” Y/n said, hugging the woman back, her face still pink, “and … I’m sorry for … for that … well …”  
Michelle laughed slightly. “It was pretty entertaining. You did a great job, but your tube-stunt gave us quite a start. We thought you’d be stuck in there.”

“And I even prepared myself to get a chainsaw and cut you out” Eggsy smirked. "O shut up!” His mum laughed, giving her son a light slap on his arm.  
“Now let’s meet Daisy and then tea, I’m starving” the boy proclaimed, pushing his mum and Y/n further into the room.


End file.
